


A Call to Light

by Q_dracul



Series: Calling all Heroes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_dracul/pseuds/Q_dracul
Summary: Patton is gone. Bedrag is still on the loose. Remus is still under the villain’s powers. Remy is trapped in another dimension. And Olav is missing... again.Can the remaining heroes save their friends? Will the torture that Virgil experienced at the hands of Bedrag prevent him from being able to help? Will he be able to use his powers to their full potential, or will memories of what he did as the villain Angst hold him back?Will the light shine within the heroes of Sandersville again? Or has the darkness won?I don’t own any of the Sanders Sides characters. They all belong to the awesome Thomas Sanders.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sat at the control panel in Hayden’s base. He’d been sitting there for the past 72 hours, eyes fixed on the screen. The only time he had moved was when he either went to the bathroom or grabbed a cup of coffee. He hadn’t spoken to anyone either in that time. He’d just finished a cup of coffee when he felt arms wrap around him and lift him out of the chair.

“The hell?!” He couldn’t yell out, his voice was barely a whisper as he hadn’t used it in quite some time.

“You need to get some rest, Virgil.”

He let out a small grunt when Roman put him over his shoulder. He looked up at the voice that told him he needed rest, and glared at Logan. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw Gry following them with a syringe in hand.

Roman set Virgil down on the bed in the room they’d been using at the base and stepped aside for the doctor.

“You haven’t slept in 72 hours, Virgil. This shot will help you get some sleep. Okay?” She wiped his arm with an alcohol swab and injected the sedative into the muscle.

He didn’t move or protest, but he glared at all of them, his eyes holding contempt for the three people in front of him. Roman kisses Virgil’s forehead and gently lay him down on the bed as the medication began to kick in and cause him to fall asleep.

Once he was asleep the other three heroes left the room, closing it silently behind them.

“How long will he be asleep?”

“Hopefully for eight hours at least. Has he spoken to you since he woke up, Roman?”

“No. Not since that day. I’m getting really concerned.”

Logan and Gry nodded. Logan frowned slightly.

They were all worried about the musician. Ever since he woke up he hadn’t spoken. He didn’t even speak at Patton’s funeral. He just silently cried.

Roman wasn’t even able to get him to respond when he’d spoken to him about them staying at the base with the others. Hayden had suggested it. For their safety. And for the safety of the paparazzi who had been harassing Roman since the funeral.

Roman sighed heavily and went to take Virgil’s seat at the console. Logan followed him and looked over the screen. They both frowned at what they saw.

Virgil had been spending the past three days reading news articles about and watching footage of his reign of terror as Angst. They knew that he remembered parts of what he’d done. They knew he was troubled by it, but this was bad.

The two men discussed the situation for a bit before deciding to talk to the other man when he woke up. They just hoped that they could talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is kinda sucky. Had a family emergency today and it took a toll on my brother mentally and emotionally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mention of torture, death, murder, a funeral, fighting, and PTSD
> 
> The only thing with any kind of detail is the murder.

Roman stayed in the control room and copied every bit of data on Angst into an external hard drive. With the help of Logan he wiped the information from the computers when he was done. They handed the hard drive over to Hayden who locked it away. They wouldn’t allow Virgil to torture himself by watching what he did when he wasn’t in control over and over again.

The musician was still asleep when they finished and Roman was starting to get worried. Walking into the room he checked his boyfriend over, letting out a sigh of relief when he found the other man was okay. He then pulled up a chair and sat by the bed, the same as he did when they had gotten him back from Bedrag.

Hayden worked with the help of Logan and Gry to figure out the best way to help Virgil. None of them wanted to use the machine on him. He’d been strapped to the device once before. There was no telling what a repeat of that traumatic experience would do to his mind.

“We could just observe him. I mean, we don’t even know the extent of the trauma he experienced.”

“Logan,” Gry took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He’s admitted to having memories of what he’s done. He’s watched the footage. He’s seen our notes and reports. He has spent 72 hours reliving the horrors he’s committed while under Bedrag’s control. At best he’s just feeling guilty. But in all reality we both know that isn’t the case. He probably has PTSD after everything that happened.”

“On top of that there is no telling how much damage was done to his mind when Bedrag used the machine on him. Coupled with the fact that he also used his powers in the boy. He... simple observation will not be enough. We must figure out a method of treatment for him,” Hayden sat in a chair and rubbed the back of his neck looking from the two heroes before him to the closed door down the hall.

“He watched his best friend die and tortured an entire city against his will, Logan. There is no simple way of coming back from that.”

Logan sighed heavily and pulled his glasses off before rubbing his hand over his face. He knew they were right. He just didn’t want to admit that all of this was real. Patton was dead. They’d all watched it happen. The look on his sweet, innocent face as the bullet launched into the back of his skull and effectively shut down every neuro synapse on its way through his grey matter. Olav had disappeared again. He gave his watch to Hayden after the funeral and no one knew where to find him. Virgil hadn’t talked or done much of anything since the funeral. They had to be sure he ate. When he finally left the room he planted himself in the control room and just tortured himself with thedetails of what he’d done as Angst.

If Patton were still hear he could help everyone. If Olav were still here he could help Virgil. I’m useless. Logan thought to himself.

They still didn’t even know where to find Remus or Remy. Or if Remy was even still alive. The knew Remus was. Bedrag would want them to all to witness it. To at least see his corpse on display if not at the very least witness his death if not cause it directly.

Then again, if Bedrag’s connection to Olav was still as strong as when they were one person it was possible he shared the shapeshifter’s feelings for the watchmaker and would not harm him. Though his disdain for Olav may override that and he might kill him just to hurt the other man and drive him even more insane.

They all remembered those days after Patton died. Olav was in a fugue state. Logan had to call come up with a reason for them having found his body just outside of town. He had to be the one to call Emile and break the news to him. He had to stay stoic and keep it together for his friends. By the time Virgil woke up and Olav’s started responding to his surroundings again Patton’s funeral was coming up. Logan couldn’t afford to break down and cry for the loss of his friend. He had to call the police to remove the paparazzi from the church after pulling Roman off of one of them. It surprised all of them that the hero had sustained a black eye from the scuffle. Gry assumes that it was because of the stress his body was currently under from everything that had happened.

Though she didn’t know any of them Logan had caught the woman sitting anole and crying some time after Patton’s death. He held and consoled her until she’d finished. When she asked about him he clammed up. He’d kept his mouth shut. He’d bottled up all of his emotions once again. He couldn’t deal with them at the moment. He needed to keep a level head for everyone else. He learned during that time that Hayden dealt with the stress by burying himself in his work and shutting everyone else out. He also learned that if he didn’t keep his emotions in check he could blow up the technology in the base.

After the funeral Logan helped Emile pack up to move. Virgil hadn’t set foot in the house since they “found” him and Patton was gone. The house was too big for Emile to logically keep. Plus there were too many memories. Too many promises that had been broken thanks to Bedrag.

Emile has tried to talk to Virgil and Logan both. To help them process their feelings, but Virgil wouldn’t talk and Logan was in denial and kept saying he was okay.

They were far from okay. How could they protect the city if they were all as fucked up as they were?

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when an alarm sounded. He went over to the main computer as Virgil stumbles out of his room, followed by Roman. “There’s a bank robbery in progress,” he stated emotionlessly.

“Do we handle it or —“

“We handle it,” Virgil interrupted Roman, actually ovations his own watch and adjusting his costume. “We’re heroes. We help people.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, guns

Virgil inhaled sharply and ran to hide behind a pillar, placing a hand to his arm to stymie the bleeding. He had frozen. He could’ve stopped the woman in front of him. All he had to do was open his mouth. But, he couldn’t. He was still able to access the voice he’d tormented the city with without having to be invisible, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The bank robber took advantage of the situation. Luckily Logan had been close enough to see what was going on and had sent a chair flying in her direction. It knocked the woman over and the bullet just grazed the hero’s upper arm.

“Night Storm,” he looked up to see a concerned Roman standing in front of him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. We need to stop them.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine, Prince. We need to stop them. There are people downstairs. They’re in danger.”

Roman frowned and nodded his head. “Alright. You and Rebellion head downstairs and get those people out of here.”

“She can do it on her own,” Virgil moves to go around the pillar, but Roman grabbed him and gently pushed him back against the stone column.

“You are going to help Rebellion. That’s an order.”

“Who died and made you boss?”

Silence. Virgil knee he fucked up with that question. They all knew that Logan was in no condition to run them as a team while out on the field. They knew that when Logan couldn’t think clearly it was up to Roman to take control. This wasn’t the first time he’d taken over while they were working. Logan had had the flu once, before they knew he was Logic, and Roman had stepped up to the plate. Virgil’s powers made him unreliable in that instance because of how he reacted to Remus’ portals. Now it was his emotions. His trauma getting in the way of his rational thinking.

“Get your ass down to the basement and help Rebellion get those people to safety. Now.” Virgil flinched and nodded his head before turning invisible and making his way to the basement of the bank. He’d never seen Roman’s eyes so cold. He’d never heard his voice so harsh. He crossed a line and he knew it.

He kept his hand on the wound in his arm as he ran over to Gry, making himself visible as he rounded the corner towards her. “Prince said for us to get them out of here.”

“How are he and Logic holding out up there?”

“They’re fine. Is there another exit down here?”

“No. We haven’t been able to find one.”

“Alright we’ll take them through the main part of the bank.”

“What? Night Storm, those people are crazy and trigger happy!”

“I know,” Virgil removes his hand from his shoulder to show the other hero the bullet wound.

“Shit. Why isn’t your suit repairing that?” She moved closer to examine the wound.

“I deactivated the healing,” he pushed her aside and proceeded to count the number of hostages.

“What?! Why would you do that?”

“If I die I deserve it. Do you think you can get a message to the cops? Need to be sure they don’t open fire when we get through the door.”

“What? Umm... yeah. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to turn everyone invisible and we’re going to walk them out of here.”

“Can you do that?” Gry focused and sent a message through the nanites in her system to Logan who relayed the message to the police through their walkie-talkies.

“I’ve done it once before. Not on this large of a scale. But I can do it.” He turned his attention back to the small group of about twenty people in front of him. “I need you all to listen closely and follow my rules exactly. This is going to be dangerous. I need everyone to stay close to each other and keep in physical contact. Rebellion is going to hold on to me and one of you will hold on to her. I’m going to make us all invisible. It will be disorienting. You won’t be able to see anything. You also won’t be seen. I will not talk once we turn invisible. Once we get up those stairs I don’t want anyone to say a word. We are going to get you all out of here.”

The hostages all did as they were told. The only exception was a little elderly woman whom Virgil instructed to get in his back and hold tightly. It took a few tries, but he was able to get them all invisible.

Once they made it up the stairs Gry and Logan relay their positions to the police. Logan and Roman made sure to draw the attention and fire of the bank robbers away from the front doors.

Virgil made them all visible as soon as they made it outside. He stumbled a bit and a pair of young men ran over and helped him and the elderly woman. Once the woman was off his back Virgil collapsed.

“Night Storm,” Gry tan over to him and, with the help of the young man that had been trying to keep him steady, lay the hero on the steps. She grabbed his wrist and pressed a few buttons on his watch. The suit mended itself over his arm and then began to mend the wound. She checked his vitals and cursed. “Logic, we’re outside. Night Storm passed out. His vitals aren’t good. You and Prince need to hurry and finish. I can’t get him back to base on my own.”

Logic cursed as he heard Gry in his ear piece. He sent a desk flying across the room, knocking out and nearly decapitating the woman that had shot Virgil.

“Logic!” Roman frowned and looked over tat the other hero.

“Night Storm is unconscious. That bitch could’ve killed him,” the usually stoic man growled. Another desk when flying, taking out the other two bank robbers.

The two heroes dragged the three robbers out of the bank and handed them over to the police. Roman then ran over to Virgil and picked him up.

Logan activates the flight capabilities on his and Roman’s suits while Gry activated her Own and they made their way back to their base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That was a poorly written chapter. I’m sorry. My allergies, anxiety, and some post surgery pain (that should not be a thing 3 months post op imho) interfered with my ability to not make this chapter clunky.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman paced back and forth in the hallway outside the room he shared with Virgil. He'd been sitting in the room for several hours before and he couldn't sit any longer as his backside had gone numb.

Virgil had been unconscious since he got the hostages out of the bank. Roman was worried about him. But, he was more worried about Logan. They had all agreed when they first started working together that they would never kill or seriously injure anyone. That they would only use enough force to subdue whomever they were up against. Olav's had made that rule and they all agreed to it. Logan had nearly killed that woman though. When they got back he had contacted the police to make sure that the criminals were okay to stand trial, it was something he did whenever they had to deliver someone to the authorities unconscious, the woman would stand trial, but she was probably going to be paralyzed. There would be no charges brought up against the heroes, there never were, as the damage they did was as always less than the number of casualties that could occur from a shootout or neutrals (as Rebellion had called those without powers and who weren't heroes) going up against specials or doing something else stupid.

It still bothered the hero that the other had hurt someone like that. It bothered him even more when he found out what Virgil had done.

"Prince? You okay?"

Roman stopped pacing and looked over to Hayden. He gave the older man a tight lipped smile and a small nod of his head. "I'm alright. Just worried about, Night Storm and Logic," he admitted.

"That was twenty-two people that Night Storm made invisible. Plus he was bleeding and had only just recently woken up from being sedated after having not slept in 72 hours. His body is healing and resting. As for Logic..." the doctor sighed and leaned against the wall opposite Roman. "I don't think he has properly mourned the loss of Patton. He's bottling everything up right now. The slightest thing will set him off."

"How can we help him?"

"I don't think we can. Not if he doesn't want us to. I'd hope that he would want our help. Or at least yours. He's seemed to have gotten close to Rebellion, but he's still quite guarded with her. The most they've been able to do is to create a kind of psychic link between her tech and his powers. Other than that he's guarded."

Roman pushes off the wall and made his way towards Logan's room. "He needs to talk to someone." Without even knocking he barged into the room and grabbed the forensics tech by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"What are you doing, Roman?" Logan's voice was calm and collected as always. His face neutral. His eyes cold.

"You can either talk to me about what's going on with you or we can fight until you've worked out all of your emotions. I don't really care which. But one of them is happening today."

Hayden and Gry stood in the doorway, watching the two heroes nervously.

"I'm perfectly fine, Roman."

"Fight it is," setting the other man on the ground Roman grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the training room.

”Prince!” Gry and Haydn called out after the hero as he dragged Logan to the training room, both following close behind.

Roman pushed Logan into the room and pressed the button on the wall to seal the door.

“We’re doing this now, ” the princely hero growled.

”You're being unreasonable, Roman.”

”You nearly killed a woman! She's paralyzed because you won't deal with your shit!”

”I have nothing to deal with.”

”Bull shit, ” Roman pushed Logan and glared down at him. ”You haven't mourned Patton’s death. You haven't dealt with Olav up and leaving. You haven't dealt with the stress of what's going on with Virgil. You aren't dealing with your emotions!”

Logan grit his teeth and looked away from Roman.

”What did he make you see, Logan? What did Virgil whisper in your ear when we went up against him?”

”Nothing.”

”He made me watch him die over and over again. He made Olav watch Remus getting tortured. I'll be damned if he didn't make you see something.”

A chair flew across the room.

”Did you see one of us die?”

”Roman.”

”Did you see Patton die?”

Roman hit the wall and let out a soft groan.

”You had to watch Patton die. Twice.”

Logan growled in anger and frustration and sent a table flying towards Roman.

Now that he knew what buttons to push, Roman kept pushing them until Logan had no energy left to keep using his powers and just collapsed on the floor and cried. Roman walked over to the other hero and knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly.

”It's okay, Logan. It's okay.”

”H-he’s gone. I could've saved him and I didn't.”

”There was nothing you could have done, Logan. It all happened so fast.”

Logan clung to Roman and cried until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. It took 3 days to write and feels forced. Ugh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of schizophrenia, politics is brought up briefly (please no debates)

Olav sat silently in the diner. Long, dark bangs covered the left half of his face, concealing a pale blue eye and scale-like scars from any prying eyes. His one visible eye could be seen scanning over whatever was on the screen of his computer.

”Would you like a refill?” The waitress asked, giving him a gentle smile.

”N-no. That's alright. I'm fine, ” his voice shook as he spoke and his movements we're jumpy. On edge.

The woman nodded politely and walked away. Olav could hear here talking with a coworker. They assumed he was possibly dealing with anxiety or something. He wasn't, but he was fine to let them think that. The poor anxious, schizophrenic man that came into the diner once a day and ordered eggs and coffee and just mumbled to himself while staring at his computer.

He was quite fine with that cover story. He had encouraged it. When he had first started showing up he was asked about what he was doing a couple of times. When silence didn't deter the questions he told them that he was tracking beta waves that the government was using for mind control and that he had to prove to the other scientists that he wasn't mad.

They stopped asking him after that. Added to that, the fact that he was constantly muttering to himself, not part of his cover just something that he had a tendency to do when caught up in work, and he successfully kept everyone away.

Well, almost everyone.

The young waitress returned and sat across from him, a gentle smile on her face. ”How are you doing today, Greg?”

He never told her his name. She had just taken it upon herself to give him one. She was a sweet young woman. Very kind and helpful. Always looking out for Olav when he came in. He hated it. He didn't want anyone getting close to him. He couldn't afford it. But this girl, Gretchen her name tag said, was persistent.

He grunted softly and gave a curt nod of his head, not taking his attention off of his laptop screen.

”Any luck proving your colleagues wrong?”

He shook his head.

”Haven't found any evidence yet?”

He shook his head.

”Did you hear about the bank robbery in Sandersville? No casualties, but one of the robbers is paralyzed and a hero was shot and passed out. No one knows if he's alive or not. No charges are bringing brought up against Logic for paralyzing that poor woman though.”

He glanced over the screen at her and frowned softly.

”Logic threw a desk at her and severed several vertebrae. She's paralyzed from the chest down now and he's not being held accountable for his actions.”

”She robbed a bank and either her or one of her cohorts shot someone. And no one knows if he's alive. How are you siding with her?”

”You can't automatically think the worst of someone, Greg. If you don't know what they've been through. Or how they got to where they are how can you judge them?”

”Somethings are inherently bad. Like mind control and killing people.”

”Good and bad is all made up nonsense. Why is it okay to kill someone in self-defence, but not because you don't like them? But, it's wrong to steal because your family is starving, but okay for the government to do it and call it taxes? You can't sell drugs because it's harmful and wrong, but pharmaceutical companies can sell highly addictive substances with a crap tone of deadly side effects and it's perfectly legal.”

”The government is corrupt and evil. Laws are oft unjust and unfair. With very dangerous consequences. That does not mean that it is okay to completely disregard them and except no punishment.”

”Do you think prison on top of permanent paralysis is fair?”

”...No.” Olav closed his laptop. ”I have to go, ” standing up he made his way to the exit.

”It was nice talking with you, Olav.”

He froze at the door and turned to look at the young waitress. But, she was gone. When he asked one of the other waitresses about her they commented that she had the day off.

That bit of information did not sit well with Olav and he quickly made his way back to the apartment he’d been renting.

Of course Bedrag would know where he was. They still had a connection. And of course he would use Gretchen. Olav would think nothing of the woman striking up a conversation with him. She did so at least once a week in an attempt to make sure he was okay.

He let out a growl of frustration and threw his keys across the room. Ge needed to find Bedrag before any more people were hurt. But where to look?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: there be mention of blood, torture, adult situations  
Reader discretion is advised

Remus waltzed over to Bedrag and wrapped his arms around the villain's shoulders, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I miss Angst, " he pouted. "It gets boring when you a tent here."

"Don't worry, pet, " Bedrag raised a hand and patted Remus' arm. "We'll get you a new ply thing sssoon enough. Now, did you do asss I asssked?"

Remus stood up straight and smiles sadistically. "Of course I did. You should have seen the look on his face when I called him Olav," he cackled in delight.

Bedrag smirked and pulled the deranged man into a rough kiss. ”Then you desssserve ssssomething ssssspeccccial.”

***

Bedrag walked out of Remus’ room, wiping his bloodied hands clean on a rag before slipping his gloves back on. A satisfied smirk graced his features as he sat at the computer and got back to work. Making someone’s life a living hell was a full-time job after all. And, as they say, there is no rest for the wicked.

He knew the other half of himself, the ”good” half was getting scared. Worried for the safety of the waitress Remus had impersonated. Since she had no significant connection to Olav, nothing beyond his general concern for these boring humans, Bedrag saw no point in killing her. Yet. Once he was sure Olav was pushed past his breaking point, nothing would stop him from satiating his bloodlust.

A soft groan, a few hours later, alerted him that Remus had finally woken up. While he enjoyed causing the other immense pain and watching him squirm and beg, torn between fear and ecstasy, he couldn't bring himself to do him any serious harm.

”How are you feeling, pet?” Bedrag’s tone did not betray the concern he sought to keep hidden. He had gone a little overboard this time. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the amount of blood that spilt from the other man's body had startled him.

”Good. Sore, but good, ” Remis grabbed a chair and sat beside Bedrag, resting his head in his shoulder. ”I don't think I can bleed for you again anytime soon though. I'm sorry.”

”It’ssss fine, ” the villain did not look t the other, his eyes fixed on the screen before him.

”Are you mad about that thing I did with the tentacle?”

”No. It wassss pleassssurable.” A soft chuckle escaped his throat.

”That’s good to know.”

Bedrag placed a gloved finger to his own lips then pointed to the computer screen. Silently telling the other man that he was busy.

Remus lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss to the scaley cheek of the man before standing and going to find something to eat. He missed the soft blush that stained Bedrag’s cheek and the look of adoration and concern that crept into his eyes as he watched Remis’ retreating form stumble down the hall.

Blood loss and a sore back. He thought to himself as the former hero disappeared into the kitchen.

He knew that one look at Remus and Olav would lose all fight left in him. He knew that the other would be able to see it as plainly as Bedrag could see it himself. There was no need to lie to himself now. No need to force thoughts. No need to manipulate. The realization of both excited and scared Bedrag.

Remus was no longer under his control. The man followed and obeyed him of his own free will. The crazed serial killer was already lurking inside his lover. He was just holding it back.

Silently, as he listened to the other man’s voice drift from the kitchen as he sang some twisted song, he wondered what the catalyst had been. What had broken his hold on Remus and sent him over the edge? When had it happened?

Was it Patton’s death? When he flung that hero into another dimension? Was it the first time he took him to his bed? Was it when Virgil used his powers against him? Was it when he first got out of the chair?

Bedrag turned in his seat and stared at the machine he had used to torture all three heroes. The machine he had used to break their will. Had Remus never been under his control? Had that machine broken that man so badly that the pet of him he tried to keep locked away was now free? Could it possibly work on others with powers in the exact same way?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in first-person POV and contains flashbacks of things that happened in the previous book and/or during the timeline if the previous book. Flashbacks will be marked with ~~ at the beginning and end.
> 
> Warning: Self-harm, self-deprecating remarks, suicidal ideations, mention if torture, blood, abuse
> 
> It's just a really dark chapter and honestly if you want you can skip it. The story will still make sense if you do. This is just to show exactly how everything that happened since his kidnapping has affected Virgil.

I inhaled sharply as the cold steel of the blade slid across my arm and drew blood. The warm crimson liquid staining my pale flesh. After the initial burn of each new cut, an overwhelming sense of calm washed over me.

~~

I stood over Patton. He was curled up in the corner, he was bruised and his clothes were torn. Bedrag had told me that they had been playing a game and that Patton had cheated and I was to make him remember the rules.

Patton doesn't cheat. I remember playing a game where the entire point of the game was to cheat and he still wouldn't. He couldn't. This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this.

I see the fear in his eyes as he watches me kneel in front of him. I don't want to do this. Why can't I stop? I need to stop!

"Tell him he cheated. Tell him to remember the rulessss."

I shuddered, but still felt my lips curl up into a smirk. Why? I shouldn't be doing this!

I leaned forward and whispered this words into Patton's ear. My voice was echoing and thunderous. How? I'm not invisible. I shouldn't be able to do this while I'm visible.

Patton screamed in terror and gripped his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. I need to help him. I need to you'll him out of this. Why can't I open my mouth? Why can't I talk?! Patton!

~~

I knew this was wrong. I knew I shouldn't do this to myself. But, I couldn't stop. The pain silenced the memories. Drowned out the screams.

~~

The girl I stood in front of could've been no older than twelve it thirteen. She was just a kid. And yet, here we were. She was on the ground in the fetal position, holding her head and screaming for her mum and dad.

She was afraid of losing them. Of them dying some horrible way. I remember being a kid and living that fear. And here I was making her live it. Even though it wasn't real. Her parents were probably at home or at work. But in her mind they were dead.

Nothing anyone said or did would convince her otherwise until I allowed it.

~~

Not that I deserved the silence. No. I'd never be so conceited as to think I was privileged to such a luxury.

~~

What's Remus doing here? Oh God, Bedrag kidnapped him too? No. Don't do this to him!

I watched as he was tortured for hours. Patton stood beside me with vacant eyes. He didn't want to come. Bedrag made me make him.

I was able to coax him out of his room thought having to use that voice again. I hated using that voice on him.

We stood there for hours as he was tortured and his screams echoed through that damn room. I recorded the entire thing, a sick grin on my face. God, I wanna puke.

~~

How many had I tortured?

~~

People without powers are more easily influenced by my powers. I watched as a man, convinced his wife blamed him for her death set himself on fire.

~~

How many people had I driven insane with my voice?

~~

I've convinced Remus that Olav hates him and isn't looking for him.

I don't just give people a sense of fear. I make them live their fear. I can read their fears and darkness and make them live it.

I'm a monster.

~~

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. I stared at my reflection and brought the blade to my throat.

~~

I saved Remus from Roman and the others. They shot him with something. He's hurt bad.

Bedrag is more upset than usual. He sent me back into the city. There's a public bus. I walk on and whisper three simple words to the driver before walking back off.

I watch in silence as the driver goes mad and drives off the bridge.

~~

It would be so easy to just...

~~

~~

Those damn heroes are in my way.

No. They're my friends. They're trying to stop me from hurting people. They want to save them and me.

They're ruining our fun.

No.

It doesn't matter. They'll have their hands full with those humans I've already tortured. At least I had a bit of fun before they arrived.

I retreated.

~~

I didn't deserve a swift death like that though. I did deserve death. Just a slow and painful one. One that would take me through years of agonizing pain and misery in a matter of moments that lasted forever. Just like I did to them.

~~

I'm fighting them again. Dammit. They're all going at me at once. That's fine though.

I turned myself invisible and snuck up behind Roman. He's afraid of losing me. I use that against him.

Next is Logan. He's scared he's failed us all. We’re all dead and it's your fault.

No. That's not true. God! Why can't I stop myself from doing this?!

Olav. He's already seen his greatest fear. He loves Remus. He would die for Remus. I make him watch Remus being tortured over and over again.

This guy. They called him Shadow. He has history with Olav. Oh. He the reason for all of this. I smirk as I whisper in his ear and watch him fall to the ground.

~~

I sobbed and lowered the blade, dragging it across my arm again. My right forearm was littered in thin red marks. Some were still bleeding, but others had stopped. I didn't dare go too far down or up. I didn't want to hit an artery. Not yet.

~~

Bedrag has taken a liking to watching Remus hurt me. He enjoys the other beating me until I'm nearly dead and releasing creatures from hellish dimensions to use me.

He makes Patton heal me each time. Just so he can do it again and again and again.

I didn't protest. I didn't fight. I deserved this. I deserved this and so much worse. I deserved death.

~~

I brought the blade back up to my throat. I couldn't handle any more. Tears ran down my cheeks.

”I'm sorry, ” I whispered.

I quickly brought the blade across my throat as the door opened.

”Virgil!”

I saw Roman in the mirror the split second before I hit the floor, the blood loss blurring my vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got a lot darker than I had expected it intended. I'm sorry. I am so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

They were doing their best to take on Remus. Their hearts just weren't completely in it at this moment. Virgil was still back at the base, unconscious from blood loss.Rebellion was keeping an eye on him and working with the nanobots to fix the damage he had done to himself.

”Logic, duck!”

The dark blue-clad hero did as he was told, barely missing being knocked down by a tentacle.

”Duke, stop this now! This isn't you, ” the princely hero called to his brother.

”Oh, but it is, Roman. This is who I really am. Not the snivelling little hero you thought I was. It was just a roll to be good enough for you. Good enough for others. Now I know the truth. I can be me and still have someone want me around.”

Roman and Logan stared at Remus in a mixture of confusion and horror. Was he telling the truth? Had Bedrag corrupted his mind so much that he truly believed what he was saying?

There wasn't much time to contemplate what was said though. A tentacle suddenly appeared and sent Roman flying into the side of a nearby building. Logan called out to the Princely man, but was quickly grabbed up by his neck.

”Let me down, ” he grabbed at the tentacle wrapped around his neck and focused on sending things flying towards Remus’ head. If only he could get a food hit in. He could knock the other man unconscious and have his feet firmly in the ground again.

He cursed and fought harder to free himself. His vision was swimming and dark spots we're starting to form in front of his eyes. ”Pr... Prince, ” he croaked out.

Just as his fiction faded to black Logic hit the ground and began gasping for air. Rubbing his neck he looked up to see Roman had tackled Remus to the ground and was fighting him with his bare fists.

”Look out!” Logan charged towards Roman and pushed him out of the way as a tentacle reached out to grab him.

The Prince watched in horror as his friend was snatched up in his place and pulled through a dimensional rift.

Suddenly he felt something crash into his chest and send him flying backwards once again. Then everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. It sucks. I'm not feeling too hot and I'm trying to bang out some word sprints for NaNoWriMo while updating. Might just use the sprints to work on my fanfics in little bursts.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Roman found Virgil a bloody mess in their room. Three days since he came to. The nanobots had fixed the physical damage they knew of, and some they didn't know about. Now it was up to Virgil to work on accepting help to heal the emotional and psychological damage.

Roman and Logan had left out the day before to stop Remus from wreaking havoc on the city. Only Roman returned. Rebellion knew she needed to find Deceit. They needed his help. They couldn't take on Bedrag without him. Especially not now that Logan was gone.

***

Logan groaned softly as he regained consciousness. Once his eyes opened he quickly realized he wasn't wearing his glasses or his mask. Everything was blurry, not to the point that he couldn't make anything out, but still bad enough that the two figures standing in front of him looked like Whispermen or The Silence. He squinted, trying to focus on the figures, but pain shot through his head and he cursed softly.

”The macccchine won't work on him it sssseemssss, ” hissed one of the figures. It was obvious he was angry. What machine was he talking about?

Logan tried to move and found that he couldn't. He surmised that his captors must have restrained him to the chair he was currently sitting in.

His captors... Who had captured him? The last thing he remembered was pushing Roman out if the way of one if Remus’ tentacles. Remus! Had the former hero knocked him unconscious and dragged him to his demise? Was he in the chair from the video Bedrag had sent Olav?

”I think he's awake.” Logan recognised that voice. It was Remus’. That meant the hissing man was Bedrag.

”What am I doing here?” The hero tugged against his restraints again.

”We wanted to have a little fun with you. But, it ssseemssss like your powerssss won't allow you to play fair, ” Bedrag hissed angrily.

Logan glared at the two men and continued to tug at his restraints. ”Where are we?”

”Like we’d tell you, ” Remus scoffed. He walked over to Logan and slipped his glasses back on his face. ”We’re not total monsters.”

”You could fool me. Why are you doing this, Bedrag? Olav ran. You broke him. You destroyed him when you killed Patton. Let Remus and I go and just leave. The fact that you're still trying to do damage in the name of revenge when you've already one is just pathetic. You're lying to yourself.”

Remus growled and grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt. ”Shut your filthy mouth or I'll rip off your nipples and shove them up your nose.”

Bedrag placed a hand in Remus’ shoulder and gently pulled him away from Logan. ”That'ssss where you're wrong, Logan. I no longer ssseek revenge in Olav. Now, Remusssss and I are jusssst having fun.”

Logan looked from Remus to Bedrag and back again. ”You have to fight this, Remus. Please fight this.”

”There’s nothing to fight, nerdy wolverine. I'm having fun.”

”This isn't you talking. You're a watchmaker. A brother. A very. A friend.”

”No. That's not me. Hasn't been me in quite some time. See, Bedrag tried to use his powers in me. They don't work. Can't manipulate a mind that's constantly phasing between dimensions, ” Remus chuckled and lightly tapped his left temple. ”That chair you're in. That you seem to be able to resist. Kinda left the Remus you know and love in another dimension. I'm the juicy content that he tried to keep hidden.”

Logan stared in horror as Remus spoke. Roman’s brother was gone? He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't allow himself to believe it. The Remus he knew was in there somewhere. If he wasn't...

Remus and Bedrag walked away from Logan, seemingly bored with him at the moment. The hero wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Something in his gut told him it was bad though. Very. Very bad.


	10. Chapter 10

”Virgil, this isn't a good idea.”

”Fuck off, Roman. My body. My choices.”

”With all due respect the last time I trusted you to do what you thought was best with your body you disarmed the nanobots in your suit before going to a bank robbery and then you damn near killed yourself in our bedroom. Sorry if I don't trust your judgement right now.”

” I need to access the memories I'm keeping from myself. Logan is in danger.”

Silence. Roman knew Virgil was right. He was the inky one who knew where the base was. If he relived the trauma he went through it might help him remember. It could also leave him in a worse state than. He already was in. He didn't want to see the man he loved suffer.

”I’ll be okay, Roman. I promise.”

”You can't promise me that, Virgil. We both know it.”

”Let me help. Please.”

Roman sighed and stepped out of Virgil’s way. Allowing him to go tell Hayden to use the machine on him. He knew the argument would be the same as the one they just had. And he knew Virgil would convince the older man to let him go through with it.

And that's how they found themselves in their current situation. Roman and Hayden standing at the console in front of Virgil, who was strapped into a chair with electrodes connected to his head. A bite guard was in his mouth. That did not help to ease Roman’s concern about this entire situation.

”Are you sure about this, Virgil?”

”Shut up, Roman, ” Virgil’s words were slurred by the bute guard, but we're clear enough for Roman to understand.

The princely hero bit his thumbnail and shrunk back a bit. His brows not together in concern as he watched the other nod his head to let the scientist know that he was ready.

With the flick of a switch, Roman’s nightmares became real before his eyes. Virgil's entire body convulsed and he screamed in agony as the currents of electricity coursed through his brain. Hayden kept his eyes fixed on the console, making sure the hero's vitals were all within acceptable ranges and that the current wasn't too high. He slipped in a glove and started moving his hand around on the touch screen. Virgil’s convulsions subsided a bit.

Roman looked from his boyfriend to the screen the scientist was manipulating and watched as he guided the current to a certain area within Virgil’s brain. ”What are you doing?”

”Making sure he doesn't end up brain dead. There are nanobots still in his system. Rebellion never deactivated them. Just in case he decided to do something stupid again. I'm following them to the areas of his brain with the most damage. That's where Bedrag concentrated his current. We need to concentrate ours there as well.”

After about twenty minutes Hayden killed the power to the machine and Virgil fell limp in the seat. Roman was about to run over to him, but Hayden stopped him.

”He's not done. Not yet.”

It had been four hours of intermittent shocks the first having been the longest one. Roman had moved Virgil to their room once Hayden had finished and turned the machine off for the last time. All they had to do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that writing while stressed is really not helpful. Sorry this chapter is kinda cruddy.


	11. Chapter 11

Roman sat by the bed and waited for Virgil to wake up, much as he had done when they had gotten the hero back from Bedrag. This time his wait wasn't very long. In less than a day's time, Virgil was stirring, waking from his slumber. Could it even be called slumber? He hadn't fallen asleep. He'd passed out from the electricity coursing through his brain and the stress it had put on his body.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Roman's voice was hushed. He wasn't sure how the other man would be feeling and didn't want to be too loud should his head be bothering him after what he'd just been through.

"Like I was hit by a fucking truck," Virgil groaned, sitting up with the help of Roman.

"Well, you did go through four hours of shock therapy."

"Yeah. I know. Less time than Bedrag had put me through."

"Can you remember anything? Not to rush you. I'm just wondering."

"It's cool. I remember a lot. Even some shit I really didn't want to remember. But I know where we can find, Bedrag. If he hasn't moved his base of course."

Roman nodded his head and helped Virgil get out of bed. "We should let Hayden know that you're okay. He wasn't sure if this was going to work or not."

"Okay," Virgil walked out of the room with Roman and went to find the scientist. He had to stop as they walked through the base every so often. Memories flooded forward and threatened his sanity. He'd done so many horrible things. Even more, than he had previously remembered.

"Maybe I should go and get him myself," Roman gave Virgil a concerned look and gently rubbed his back as the shorter man leaned against a wall and tried to catch his breath.

"No. I'm fine," he insisted, pushing off the wall. "Hayden's upstairs in the control room. That's not that far away."

Roman froze and watched as Virgil began heading for the stairs.

When he realised he wasn't being followed the darker hero turned to look at the other. "What?"

"How did you know where he was?"

"I...I could sense him. His concern. His thoughts. It's nothing. It's part of my powers. It's how I know which fears to target when I use the voice."

"How long have you been able to do that?" Roman walked over to his boyfriend, concern in his eyes still.

"When Bedrag used the machine on me my powers got amplified. I found out I could do it while I was Angst. I didn't want to hurt people when I was like that. I don't want to hurt people now."

"I know you don't want to hurt people, Virgil. I know you didn't even want to back then. That isn't you. You're not Angst. That was something Bedrag tried to turn you into," he pulled the other man into a warm embrace and hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Princey," Virgil hugged him back for a moment then gently pushed him away. "Anyway. You're probably wondering what else I can do now. Besides reading fears and projecting them I can also turn others invisible. But only when I'm touching them. You saw that though, when I grabbed Remus when you guys shot him."

"Yeah..."

They were halfway up the stairs when Virgil suddenly stopped. "Roman?"

"Hmm?"

"He's not your brother anymore. I didn't want to remember it. I didn't want to tell you, but you need to know. Something happened to Remus when he was in the chair. He enjoys hurting people."

"It's just Bedrag's control on him, Virge. We'll get him back."

"No, Roman," Virgil turned on the stairs to face the princely hero. "When we're under Bedrag's control there's a slightly vacant look in our eyes. Our consciousness is disconnected. We aren't able to control our bodies. Remus doesn't have that look in his eyes. I don't think he ever did. I'm sorry."

Roman swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Alright. If that's the case then I don't want you anywhere near him. He's my responsibility. I can withstand his powers better than anyone."

Virgil hesitated a moment before nodding his head.

They walked the rest of the way up the stairs in silence. Once they reached the top and entered the control room Virgil spoke first.

"Hey, doc. Looks like you didn't kill me after all."

"Not funny, Night Storm."

"Not to you, maybe. Anyway," Virgil sat on the table in the centre of the room. "I know where Bedrag's hideout was when he had me captured. If we're lucky he didn't move. If he's as cocky as Olav used to be then he definitely didn't move. I can get Prince and me in there no problem. If Rebellion gets back before we leave then I can get her in too. Once inside I'm not sure how much use I'll be. He's able to block my voice from affecting him."

"Rebellion's tech should still work to prevent me from being vulnerable to your voice. So, I should be able to get close to Bedrag without being affected by his as well."

Virgil nodded and the three men began to make a game plan.


	12. Chapter 12

They decided to wait to strike. Roman had wanted to do it the same day, but Virgil convinced him to wait. They needed Rebellion for their plan to work and they needed to run through it to make sure they weren't going to make any careless mistakes. They were taking the offensive this time. Not the defensive. This would require them to play to each of their strengths a lot more than they used to. Especially with Bedrag and Remus being the ones they were up against.

Rebellion returned a week after they worked out their plan. She was not in the best of moods when she returned. She'd spent days looking for Olav and had no success in finding the hero. It was like he'd disappeared into thin air. Her mood improved when she saw Virgil up and about and ready for action though. She was determined to help them get their friends back. At least she was until she learned about Remus. But, she assured them both that if there was a way to get him back to how he was before she and Hayden would find it and return Roman's brother to him.

After two weeks of practice, they were fairly certain they were ready. They'd gone over their plan multiple times every single day, only taking breaks to eat and sleep. They went easy enough on each other that the didn't get injured too badly. Rebellion had deactivated Roman's nanobots and her own long enough for Virgil to use his powers to put them through the worst case of each scenario before they began training. By the time they were done Virgil had learned that he could not only turn people he was touching invisible, but he could also project the power on to others. That gave them an even greater element of surprise.

The night before they were to head to Bedrag's lair Roman found Virgil sitting alone in the training room. "You okay, Dr Gloom?" He walked over to his boyfriend and sat beside him on the floor, gently nudging him with his shoulder.

"Yeah," the dark-haired man said with a slight chuckle. "I think once we're done I'm gonna get a hair cut. My bangs are actually getting too long."

"I know you were not sitting here thinking about your bangs."

"Got me there, Princey."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Running the worst-case scenarios again. I don't want us to fuck this up. We can't fuck it up. Logan, Shadow, and Remus are counting on us."

"I don't think Remus is counting on us winning, Virge. But I appreciate your concern for him all the same. Remember our goals. Rescue Logan. Take out Bedrag. Capture Remus. Save Shadow. It doesn't matter what order we do it in. We just need to do it. Even if it becomes a multi-step mission. We're still gonna make it. We'll save Logan."

Virgil looked over at the princely man and nodded his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're right. We'll do it. We'll save them. For Patton."

***

"I can't do it."

"Night. Quit your bellyaching and get your ass in gear. We've run the scenarios. This can't be done without you. You're the key player in this."

"I know, Prince. I know. I'm just..."

"You're just doubting yourself. We can't afford for you to do that. Not at such a crucial moment. Pull it together."

Virgil nodded his head and took a deep breath. He and the other two heroes made their way over to a large hill about a mile south of Bedrag's lair. They stood there silently as Night Storm read the area. "I can't pick up Bedrag, but that's not a surprise. Nothing scares him. Logan's in there though."

"What about Remus?"

Virgil frowned as he focussed on the building before them again. "He's in there too. I'm picking him up, but only faintly."

"Why only faintly," Rebellion asked, double-checking that Roman's nanobots had been reactivated.

"He's not worrying about anything. Doesn't seem to be much bothering him anymore. Logan, on the other hand, is lighting up like a Christmas tree. They've been torturing him. He's really scared."

"He won't have to remain scared for long. We're gonna go in and get him out."

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Remember, once you're invisible you can't talk or they'll be able to ping you."

Rebellion and Prince nodded their heads and waited for the other hero to activate his powers.

It took a minute for the nervous man to calm down enough to turn himself and the other two invisible, but once he did they all made their way to the building. They each knew their role. They knew what they had to do.

Rebellion would find Logic and set him free. Prince and Night Storm would incapacitate Remus before going after Bedrag. If they couldn't stop Remus they would have to retreat and try again another time. Though they were all fairly certain that this would be the only chance they had at ending his reign of terror.


	13. Chapter 13

Rebellion entered through the door at the rear of the building. Silently she made her way to the location Night Shadow had told her the bedrooms would be located. She figured it would be as good a place as any to begin her search for Logic. Once she found the bedrooms she sent out a signal every so often, searching for the familiar hum of Logic’s technokinetic powers.

The Prince and Night Storm made their way in through windows on either side of the building. The former having a harder time making his entrance a silent and graceful one. He remained silent for a minute after making it into the building, keeping an ear out for any sign of him having been noticed. When he was sure no one had been alerted to his presence he began his search for the man that had once been his brother.

Night Storm scanned the hall outside of the room he’d entered. He could sense Logic’s fear further into the building. Rebellion’s own anxiety was not too far from him. He let out a relieved sigh, knowing the heroine would find the captured hero in almost no time. The Prince’s anxiety was yelling at him across the building for a moment before subsiding a bit. This caused the hero to be a bit concerned, but he reminded himself that the other man could handle himself if anything were to happen. Taking a deep breath he made he his way out of the room as silently as possible.

Remus was laying across the chair that had fractured his mind. His legs draped over one armrest while he leaned against the other with his arms crossed over his chest. He frowned as he watched Bedrag working at one of the computers. “How long do we have to stay here?”

“Jusssst until one of them sssshhhhowssss up. It sssshhhouldnt take much longer. They’ve already entered the building. They jusssst need to think they’re sssssneaking up on ussss.” Bedrag looked over his shoulders at the impatient man and smirked.

“I don’t like waiting.”

“I know.”

Rebellion gasped softly when she felt Logic’s powers calling back out to her from behind one of the doors. Opening the door she stepped inside and closed it behind her. “I found him, Night.”

Logic watched as the door to the room he was being kept in opened and closed. His entire body was tense. Had Remus summoned another one of those creatures to torment him again? Did they capture the others? He relaxed a bit when he heard the voice. But he didn’t let his guard down completely. Not even when the woman materialized before his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“Good to see you too. We’re busting you out of here,” Rebellion walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye Logic was in his suit once more and Nani its we’re already working to mend the wounds he’d sustained. “The door was unlocked. Why didn’t you leave?”

“Remus. He summons some rather terrifying things. I’ve give up on leaving this room about a week in. I rather like not having chunks of flesh ripped off.”

Rebellion bit her lip. Anger and hatred for the former hero flashed in her eyes. “Well, I’m getting you out of here.”

“No. We need to find The Prince and Night Storm. I’m assuming he didn’t let you come alone.”

“They’re going to get Remus.”

“That’s a stupid plan. He and Bedrag have been expecting you all since they captured me. They’ve got the building rigged with sensors. They know you’re here.”

“What?” Rebellion quickly relayed the message to Virgil and Roman, hoping she wasn’t too late. She and Logan then ran out of the room, making their way to the control room where the logical hero told her the two villains probably were.

Virgil cursed when he heard Gry’s message. He quickly projected the invisibility in the direction of Logic’s and Rebellion’s minds, hoping he’d cloaked them properly. He then tracked Remus’s mind before heading to the control room, telling Roman to meet them there.

As the heroes made their way into the control room they each became visible. Remus sat up in his chair, grabbing his mace and smirking menacingly at the four intruders. Bedrag chuckled from where he sat behind his computer.

“I told you it would work, love.”

“So you did,” Remus stood up from his chair and draped his mace over his shoulder, walking slowly over to the heroes.

“Stay back, Remus!” Roman stepped in front of the other three, drawing his sword.

Logan chuckled darkly and walked around Roman. “You can’t stop them, Prince.”

The trio watched in horror as Logic removed his mask and stood beside Remus, a vacant look in his eyes.

“Shit...”

“Logic here was rather tricky to corrupt,” Remus laughed. “The machine wouldn’t work. But, you’d be surprised what can be accomplished with a little inter-dimensional persuasion and a few words of encouragement.”

Bedrag stood and laughed. “Logan, dissssable the nanobotssss protecting Roman’ssss mind. They are rather usssselessss againsssst me after all.”

Roman stumbles back a bit as the nanobots were deactivated, causing him to get a little lightheaded.

“Now the girl.”

Gry screamed in pain as her nanobots were deactivated. Roman quickly grabbed her before she could fall. Virgil stepped in front of them and glared at the villains and Logan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, torture

Deceit walked into the villain's baseand stood beside Night Storm, in front of The Prince and Rebellion.The darker hero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye while thetwo behind them watched him in shock. Bedrag and Remus chuckled menacingly and Logic seemed to not notice the addition of another hero. Deceit knew immediately what had happened and knew that if they were going to take down the villain they would need to break his hold on Logic. He avoided looking at Remus. If what Hayden had told himwas true his former boyfriend was beyond help and he couldn't bring himself to see the truth of it.

"Took youlong enough," Night Storm said, drawing his daggers and taking a fighting stance.

"I figured a dramatic entrance would be cooler. Prince, you take care of Remus. Night Storm, you and Rebellion try and help Logic. I'll take on Bedrag."

"You don't get to just show up and--"

"Alright," Rebellion said, cutting The Prince off mid-protest. The last thing they needed to do was show any lack of cohesion in front of the enemy. She knew Bedrag would jump at the chance to use that against them.

"I don't remember you asking us if we agreed to this lineup," Remus chuckled. "Maybe I want to kill the girl instead of my brother." He pointed his mace at Rebellion as he spoke, a sinister smile spreading across his face.

"Let them pick how they die, Remussss. It makessss no differencccce to me. We will kill them all," Bedrag said in a reassuring tone. Remus nodded his head and took a step forward. "Logan, kill Virgil and the one they call Rebellion."

"Run," Logic warned the two heroes, his voice cracking slightly.

Night Storm realized that Logic was tying to fight Bedrag's hold on him, spotting the slight flicker of pain in his eyes. Moving behind Deceit, he grabbed Rebellion's arm and ran out of the room and down the hall. Before they left the room he could hear Bedrag growl in frustration. He didn't need to look back to tell that Logic was in trouble and was also hot on their heels.

The Prince side stepped out of Logic’s way as he took off after the two heroes. Looking back towards his brother he charged at the villain, sword still drawn. He knew he had to take the other man down. He just hoped he could do it without killing him. Though he doubted that that would be the case. It hurt him to know this, but he'd come to terms with the possibility weeks ago.

Bedrag turned and ran out of the door on the other side of the room with Deceit following after him. He was not going to let the murderous monster get away with hurting the people he cared about. He was determined to end this now. Once andfor all.

***

"We need to split up. He can't followus both at the same time," Virgil let go of Rebellion's arm and turned her invisible before doing the same to himself. They both took off in different directions. Virgil counted to twenty before dropping the cloak on himself and doubling back. He reached out to Logan’s mind as he got closer to the spot that he and Rebellion split up. When he found the other hero's mind he silently apologized before trying to manipulate his anxiety.

Logan walked forward and stared at Virgil for a moment. The hero's face went pale when he realized that his powers weren't working on the other man. The brainwashed hero shook his head then turned and took off in the direction of Rebellion.

Cursing, Virgil ran after him. “Rebellion, run! My powers aren't working on Logic!" He could feel his heart racing, his own anxiety through the roof as he chased the other man. Why weren't his powers working? Was it the coding Rebellion used on his nanobots? Was it Bedrag's control over his mind? He needed to know so he could figure out how to bypass it and stop the other hero. He couldn't lose any more of his friends.

Rebellion mentally cursed. As she rounded a corner and nearly slipped. Luckily she caught herself. Spotting an open room she slipped inside and silently closed the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Fear and adrenaline speeding up her pulse and making catching her breath difficult.

Logan stopped at the entrance to the hallway and tried to pinpoint the room Rebellion had ran into. He took one step down the hall and was tackled from behind by Virgil. With an annoyed growl he slowly stood up and glared at Night Storm.

The hero pulled himself to his feet and stared at the other man. He used his voice to speak Logic’s fears to him. Throwing out any thing he could glean from the other man’s mind as he slowly backed away from the approaching brainwashed hero.

Logic stopped halfway down the hall and smirked sinisterly, turning his head to stare blankly at the door to his left. “Stop me, Virgil! Please!” His voice was strained and panicked, pleading with the other man. Raising his left hand he placed it to the door and Virgil watched in horror as the wood splintered and Rebellion’s pain filled screams came from the other side.

Virgil charged forward and gripped Logic’s head, projecting Rebellion’s pain and fear into his mind. The hall was soon filled with the screams of both Rebellion and Logic.

When the sound finally died down Night Storm collapsed to his knees and Logic slumped against the wall unconscious. Blood seeped from beneath the door.

Pushing Logic out of the way and ripped the door open, falling backward with tears in his eyes at the sight before him.He quickly turned and threw up, tears streaming down his face. Once his stomach was fully empty he got up and grabbed Logic, pulling him to a different area within the base.


	15. Chapter 15

"Remus! Stop running and face me like a man!" Roman called out to his brother, sword drawn and ready to strike. The princely hero scanned the room he'd been led to, looking for any sight of the villain. he took a step further into the room before whirling around and blocking a strike from the former hero with his shield. "Didn't know you could use your portals to move through space."

"There are a lot of things I can do with them now that I'm not holding myself back, Roman." He swung his mace once more. This time the force behind it was great enough to cause the hero to back step a bit.

Roman grit his teeth and pushed back against Remus' mace, putting some distance between them, before charging at him with his sword. The villain blocked the attack with his mace and a tentacle appeared, grabbing the hero and tossing him across the room. Gasping in pain Roman slowly stood up and charged at his brother.

The two fought for a while before Roman was finally able to subdue the other. Once he was able to knock his brother unconscious he tied him up and left him in the corner of the room.

"Night Storm, I've got Remus. Do you and Rebellion need help with Logic?"

"I've got Logic. He's unconscious right now. He..." Virgil's voice cracked and he took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued talking. "Rebellion is dead."

"What? How? What happened?" Roman made his way out of the room, determined to go find Virgil.

"I'll talk to you about it later. It was gruesome. I just don't want to talk about it now when Logic could possibly wake up and hear."

Roman stopped in his tracks and sighed softly. "Alright. I understand. Want me to help you get him out of here?"

"You get him and Remus back to the base. I'm gonna help Deceit with Bedrag."

"Virgil, that's too dangerous. Bedrag already got into your head once. What if he does it again?"

"I have to help him, Roman. that bastard did too much damage. He's hurt and killed too many people. Olav can't take him on on his own anyway. I need to go and help."

"I'll help you."

"No. I need you to get Logan out of here. And Remus needs to be as far away from Bedrag as possible. It'll be harder to defeat him if your brother is close enough to help him."

"...fuck. Fine. But if you get hurt I'll never forgive you."

"Just shut up and go, Princey. Logan is located down the west corridor, third door on the left."

"On it," Roman ran to the room Virgil had left Logan in and woke him up. After telling the other hero that they needed to get out of there and he could have a meltdown later they went back and grabbed Remus before returning to their base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kinda sucky. I'm not good at writing fight scenes and I'm at the hospital with one of my kids. Took me two days to type this up. Ugh!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, violence, fighting, death, guns

Virgil located Olav and Bedrag. The two shapeshifters stood in the middle of a large field outside of the building. Bedrag smirked when he saw Virgil approaching them.

“How nice of you to join us, Virgil. Too bad your powers don’t work against me.”

“Go back to the others, Night Storm. I’ve got this,” Olav held his arm out in front of Virgil, his eyes never leaving his darker side.

“No. Logic and The Prince are fine. This bastard needs to pay for what he’s done.”

“I plan on making him pay.”

“He made Logic kill Rebellion.”

Olav went pale and lowered his arm. Patton’s murder could never be forgiven. No. But this was just as unforgivable.

Bedrag chuckled as he listened to Virgil’s words. He could hear the pain the hero tried to hide making his voice crack slightly. It brought the villain joy to know he was causing the two men in front of him so much pain.

Virgil produced a dagger and threw it at Bedrag, aiming for his heart. The villain easily sidestepped to avoid the projectile.

“Have either of you ever wondered why Virgil has the same powers as Olav, Remy, and I?” Bedrag crosses his arms and smirked at the two men. Enjoying watching them seethe with anger. “Just me? Well, not me. I know why. I know how he’s able to do something that is impossible for anyone else on this god forsaken planet.”

“No one gives a fuck, shit for brains,” Virgil growled.

“I’m sure Hayden knows as well. As does Remy.”

“You’re stalling, Bedrag. Remus isn’t coming to help you. The Prince took care of him.”

It was the heroes’ turn to smirk when the saw the smug look on the villain’s face falter slightly.

Bedrag called Remus over a communication device and looking more and more agitated as he didn’t get a response. Within the blink of an eye he had his fun drawn and was firing at the two heroes.

Virgil pushed Olav out of the way of a bullet and hissed in pain as the bullet grazed his left shoulder. “We’re not gonna be able to take him on if he’s using a fucking gun. My daggers require a bit more precision than I can get if I’m constantly dodging bullets.” Virgil grumbled as Olav produced a shield to deflect the bullets coming at them.

“He should be out of bullets soon,” the shapeshifter said, wincing as one hit the shield just by his ear.

“Nope. He copied our tech. Those aren’t regular bullets. That’s the same fun he used in Patton. Those bullets are pure energy.”

“Fuck. Why haven’t you been practicing with your daggers?”

“Sorry if I’ve been brainwashed, comatose, and too damn depressed to keep up with my marksmanship.”

“Fuck it. We need to get behind him somehow.”

“I can turn you invisible and draw his fire.”

“Are you stupid? You’re already injured.”

“You wanted—“ Virgil was cut off as a bullet hit the shield right at Olav’s wrist, shorting out the device and causing the shield to dematerialize. Grabbing the other hero he ran behind a boulder and cursed softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Olav replies, pulling the device off of his wrist. “This is what I get for grabbing one of the prototypes.”

“Come our and fight me you cowards!” Bedrag bellowed, during another round towards the boulder the two heroes had hidden behind. He was about to pull the trigger again when Virgil popped up from behind the large rock with his hands raised. “That’s one. Where’s Olav. Does he think he can sneak up on me?” He froze for a moment and blinked in shock when a second Virgil appeared beside the first. “Cute. What do you plan on...”

Both heroes disappeared before the villain’s eyes. One reappeared near by and knocked the fire arm out of his hand. The other appeared a moment before kicking him in the chest and sending him falling back.

They continued tag teaming the villain, not giving him a chance to use his powers or grab the firearm on the ground. They’d gotten the upper hand and kept it until one of the Virgil’s was grabbed by the neck and held several inches off the ground. He clawed at the hands around his neck and kicked his legs in vain in an attempt to get free.

“Looks like I caught the fake,” Bedrag smirked, tightening his grip on the man’s throat. “Drop the disguise, Olav,” he growled.

“Wrong... guy...” Virgil gasped.

Bedrag frowned and squeezed tighter. “Beg for your life.”

Virgil couldn’t fight the order given to him. He was already lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. As his eyes glazed over and he began to beg Bedrag watched in shock. He’d captured the wrong one. But he knew from torturing Virgil before that his powers couldn’t work if he couldn’t focus.

“Let him go,” Olav’s voice was cold and menacing as he pressed the gun to Bedrag’s temple, becoming visible and shifting back to his own form.

“And if I don’t?” Bedrag growled.

Without even thinking twice Olav pulled the trigger. Bedrag dropped Virgil before falling over dead. The hero knelt before the fallen villain coughing and gasping as he rubbed his throat and tried to get air into his lungs again.

“Are you alright?” Olav tossed the gun aside and looked over at Virgil, concern in his eyes. Virgil nodded and stumbled a bit as he tried to stand up. Olav quickly moved to his side to help steady him. “Let’s get back to the base. Hayden can make sure there isn’t any serious damage.”

Virgil nodded weakly and leaned against his friend as they made their way back to the front of the building.


	17. Chapter 17

Roman and Olav brought the two unconscious heroes to their rooms so that Hayden could start treating them. They then grabbed Remus and placed him in a holding cell before taking Rebellion and Bedrag’s bodies to a lower level of the base.

They were still with Rebellion’s body, looking over the damage Logic had done to her while under Bedrag’s control, when the door opened behind them and Virgil walked in. His arm was in a sling and there was a bandage around his neck.

“What’s going on?” His voice was raspy and just barely above a whisper. It had been two days since they fought Bedrag, and he was still healing. The other two heroes figured that Hayden was out since they didn’t hear him cursing about Virgil being up and about.

“Autopsy,” Olav said, not looking up from the body in front of them.

“I was able to locate the files we needed, D,” Roman turned from the laptop in the corner of the room and pointed to the screen behind Olav.

“D?” Virgil raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

“Said he doesn’t want to be called Olav anymore,” Roman replies with a shrug. Virgil nodded. “Why are you up and about? You should be resting,” he pulled the smaller man close and gently held him, careful of his shoulder.

“Tired of staying in bed. What were the files?”

“Remember that bombing like several years back at the biotech lab in New New York?”

“Yeah?”

“Rebellion was the sole survivor. She put files within the nanobots in her system in case she ever got killed,” D stated matter of factly.

“Okay?”

“It’s her in the files. She has a synthetic form back in New New York. The files weren’t corrupted. So, I can email them to her assistant and he can upload them into the form for her.”

“So, she’ll be a complete robot,” Virgil croaked.

“It’s what she wanted. Our personal opinions don’t matter,” Olav stated.

“I’m not complaining. My leg isn’t exactly human.”

Roman and D looked over at Virgil and frowned in confusion.

“Surprised you didn’t notice, Princey. You are kinda hands on,” he teased, chuckling when the princely hero blushed. “Remus tipped my left leg off during one of my torture sessions. Patton wasn’t able to heal me so Bedrag replaces my leg. It feels and reacts just like a real leg, but it’s not.”

The other two heroes seethed, both wanting to bring Bedrag back from the dead and kill him again.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Virgil said, waving a hand dismissively.

D turned his attention back to the screen behind him and sent the files to the lab. Once he was done he covered Rebellion’s body and put it back in the freezer.

“Are we gonna autopsy Bedrag next?” Roman asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“No,” D shook his head. “We already know the cause of death and there’s nothing for me to find out about his body. We just need to keep him on ice until we can get Remus to open up a dimension to get rid of him in. We still need to get Shadow back anyway.”

The two heroes nodded their heads and watched their friend with concern in their eyes.

“You need to go rest, Virgil. So do you, Roman. I won’t interrogate Remus until later. I promise.”

“Will you get some rest too,” Roman asked as he picked Virgil up, ignoring his boyfriend glaring at him.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m not trying to go more than two days without sleep.”

Roman nodded and carried Virgil back to their room so that they could both get some much needed rest.

D cleaned up the room before heading up to his own, thinking about how he would break it to Logan about what happened to Rebellion.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus struggled against his restraints, his voice was muffled by the muzzle his twin had placed over his mouth. On the other side of the cell door Logan checked the readings on the force field they had placed around the villain. He took notes as he read the information in the screen, jumping slightly when a hand landed in his shoulder.

“You should be resting, nerd.”

“I’ve been resting for five days. I need to get work done, Roman.” He looked at the other man’s reflection in the window as he spoke.

“Remus isn’t going anywhere, Lo. Don’t work yourself sick.”

“Has Rebellion’s body been returned to her family?”

Roman sighed softly and shook his head. He turned and leaned his back against the wall beside the cell door. “Her synthetic should be up and running in about a week or two. Then she’ll be here with her assistant to get the body.”

“A synthetic?” Logan looked at Roman, a slight frown on his face. “She has her brain put into a robot?”

“Her request. We have no say in the matter one way or another. D and I got the files and sent them to her assistant back in New New York.”

Logan gave a slight nod of his head and turned his attention back to the screen. “Let me know when she is expected. I’ll busy myself.”

“Why?”

“She isn’t going to want to see the man who killed her, Roman.”

“She can’t blame you for that, Logan. You weren’t in control of your actions. Just like Virgil when he attacked us. Bedrag was pulling the strings. And if we’re gonna lay blame then you can both blame me. I was there both times. When Virgil was kidnapped and when you were kidnapped.”

Logan set his notebook down and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You could not have known Virgil or I would have been captured, Roman. You cannot blame yourself.”

“You can’t blame yourself either.”

“Fair enough. Though I still cannot bring myself to face her,” Logan places his glasses back on his face and sat on the edge of the desk.

“Do you need to get in another fight?”

“No. I will be fine. I will probably take some time later to properly mourn what had happened.”

Roman nodded his head and gave the other a small smile. “How’s the forcefield holding up?”

“He’s not going anywhere. Nor will he be making any portals anytime soon. When Hayden gets back we’ll be running some tests on him to see if we can figure out how he opens portals. We might be able to pinpoint Remy’s whereabouts and get him back.”

“That’ll be good if we can.”

Logan nodded his head and stood back up. “I’ll see you later,” he walked off, heading for his room.

Roman pushes off of the wall and stood before the door, staring at his brother through the window. He sighed as he watched the former hero continue to struggle against his restraints. Reaching a hand up he pressed a button beside the door, turning on the speaker. “Bedrag is dead, Remus. You probably don’t care. D is... he still loves you. He never stopped. I miss hanging out with you. Your shop is closed. I’m sorry this happened to you. If I could undo everything that happened I would.”

Remus stopped struggling and stared at the door. He couldn’t believe his ears. Bedrag was dead. Those filthy heroes had killed the only one that had cared about him. The only person that didn’t want him to be someone he wasn’t. If his hands were free he would’ve flipped his brother off. If he could access his powers he would rip them all to shreds and scatter their remains throughout the multiverse.

Roman murmured an apology and turned the speaker off before walking away, leaving the villain to stew in his rage and plot the many ways he would make the heroes suffer.


	19. Chapter 19

“Logan, you can’t be serious.” Virgil and Roman stood outside of the logical hero’s bedroom. Logan has locked himself in his room when he found out that Rebellion’s synthetic would be arriving. Despite Roman’s conversation with him he still held a lot of guilt for what had happened.

“Look, Lo. I understand how you feel. I hurt a lot of people when I was under Bedrag’s control. I killed a lot of innocent people. I...” Virgil sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against the locked door. “I tortured Patton every single day on his orders. But that wasn’t me. I mean, yeah my body and my voice did those things, but it wasn’t me. I would never do something like that to anyone. And it wasn’t you who killed Gry. He used you as a puppet to do that. You would never have done that. Not of your own free will.”

There was silence when Virgil stopped talking. Logan sat on the other side of the door. His back pressed against the metal slab that kept the outside world away from the small bit of sanctuary and solitude he’d managed to find since Bedrag had started tormenting the town and he and the others had to go into hiding. He had pulled his knees up to his chest as he listened to the musician’s words.

If anyone knew what he was going through it was certainly Virgil. Even still, Logan couldn’t forgive himself for what he’d done. He knew Virgil would understand. He’d seen the marks on Virgil’s arms and neck. He’d seen him laid up in the med lab after he’d suffered blood loss at the bank robbery because he had deactivated his suit’s ability to heal him.

“Logan. Open this door. Right now.”

Logan’s hand went to his chest and he fisted his shirt right above his head. Tears stung at his eyes and threatened to spill forward as his brain registered the new voice on the other side of the door. But, the voice wasn’t new. It was old and familiar. A voice he’d listened to night after night until he’d been captured. A voice that had calmed him during rough nights and brought him hope when things seemed their worst. There was no way in hell he could face the owner of that voice though. Not now. Not after that’s day.

“For the love of... You can either open the door or I can override the lock and stick my foot up your ass once I get in there.”

Virgil and Roman stood back, fear and concern on their face as the watched the woman before them threaten to kick Logan’s ass.

The door opened. Logan stood before them a disheveled mess. Despite his promises to Roman and his best efforts he hadn’t gotten much rest since he’d woken up from after Virgil had used his powers on him.

“You look like crap,” the woman said with a gentle chuckle. A loving smile turned the corners of her mouth upward as she looked over the man that had become one of her best friends. “You’re in that self loathing funk of yours again, aren’t you?”

“Rebellion... Dr. Dacey... Gry...”

“Yeah. Those are all my names.”

“I... you’re...” a choked sob escaped his throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth as the tears he’d been fighting back fell freely down his face.

“Yeah. I know. I don’t blame you though, Logan. You weren’t in control of your body or your actions that day,” she took a step forward and pulled the man into a tight hug.

Logan quickly wrapped his arms around the synthetic and broke down in tears and sobs.

Had he not been so guilt stricken and heartbroken at the loss of his friend at his own hands he would’ve marveled at how lifelike the synthetic looked and felt. And how she smelled of the same shampoo and soap he had come to associate with Gry. How her hug was still the same.

Roman and Virgil silently snuck away. Leaving the two friends alone.

***

Remus chuckled as his cell door opened and Logan and D walked in. The former of the two looking rather pissed.

For the past three weeks Logan and Hayden had worked tirelessly in an attempt to locate Remy. They weren’t able to figure out how to use Remus’ powers and create their own portals. Now, they had no choice but to talk to the hero turned villain and try and get him to help them find Remy.

“Where is he, Remus?”

“Where’s who?”

“Remy,” Logan adjusted his glasses and fixed the other with a cold stare.

“Liked I’d tell you.”

“Fine. Don’t tell us. Just open the fucking portal and let him out,” D crosses his arms and glared at his ex. Though he was displeased with the way things were no and held a lot of anger towards the other man, part of him still missed him and wanted to be with him again. He had loved the watchmaker after all.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t we’re letting Virgil take a crack at you.”

“Careful, Deceit. Your Bedrag is showing.”

D growled and made a move towards Remus, only to be stopped by Logan. “It’s not worth it, D.”

“Listen to nerdy wolverine over there.”

“What do you want?”

“How about you let me out of these restraints? You do that and I’ll bring back your beloved Shadow.”

The two heroes stared at the villain skeptically. It couldn’t be that easy. There was no way things could or would be that easy. The room was silent, save for Remus humming some annoying tune, for several long minutes as they waited for him to admit he was lying.

“He’s yanking our chain, Logan. He’s been around Bedrag too long. He knows how to lie too damn well,” D turned and stormed out of the room. Logan followed him as Remus bitter into laughter. “I’ll go back in their later with Virgil. We’ll get him to cooperate.”

“How can you volunteer Virgil to use his powers like that?” Logan asked as he closed and reset the alarm on the cell door.

“I’m not. He already said that if need be he’d go in there and make him agree to help. Apparently they’ve got some bad blood between them now. I don’t know what happened when they were with Bedrag and I really don’t want to know or to even think about it.”

Logan stated in shock as D walked off. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Even before Bedrag Virgil had been afraid to use his voice. They had been planning on working on building up everyone’s resistance to it when their base was destroyed and Patton was captured. He’d been even more afraid to use it when they finally got him back. Now he was offering to use it to torture someone. Even if it was Remus. What had happened to make this alright in Virgil’s mind?

“What did you do?” Logan whispered as he stared at Remus through the window.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of torture, torture, Virgil being cold and heartless for several paragraphs, swearing (I think)

Virgil was barely over the threshold when he let his powers loose on the villain. Remus screamed and thrashed in his chair, unable to get away from the images that flooded in his mind. Despite how much his mind had warped there were still things that sent the man into a panic. Virgil had worked with him long enough to know what these things were. How to reach into the darkest recesses of his mind and pull them forward.

Deceit ran into the room and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. The darker hero let go of his hold on the prisoner's mind. Remus slumped forward in his chair, panting heavily and tears running down his cheeks.

"Where is, Remy," Deceit inquired, voice stern.

"Is that all you've got, Virge?" Remus panted out, smirking are the hero. The smirk did not remain on his face however, as Virgil channeled the fear Remus had instilled in so many over the years and projected it into his mind.

Logan and Roman stood outside of the room, watching as Virgil tortured the villain in an attempt to get the information they needed. Hayden stood in the back of the room, monitoring both Virgil's and Remus' vitals.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?" Roman's voice was slightly muffled as he chewed his thumbnail.

"Your boyfriend is torturing your brother. That can't be something easy to see."

"I'm fine," the taller man insisted.

"Then stop biting your nail."

Roman blushed and slowly lowered his hand. It was a bad habit he'd thought he'd gotten over. He thought wrong. Sighing softly he shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight as he continued to watch the interrogation.

After several long hours Deceit pulled Virgil out of the room. Remus sat, slumped in his chair and unconscious. Virgil was breathing heavily and every muscle in his body was tense. His eyes were fixed on the unconscious villain in the room. He didn’t even notice when Logan closed the door and Roman pulled him close.

“Virgil... I need you to relax for me. Can you do that? Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” A small, gentle smile tugged at the corners of the actor’s lips as his boyfriend did as he instructed.

“I think if we go back in there a bit later we’ll be able to get him to talk. There was a look of fear and despair in his eyes before he passed out,” Deceit said, crossing his arms and looking at Remus through the window.

“Don’t make Virgil go back in there,” Roman protested, holding the darker hero a bit tighter.

“I can handle it, Ro. We need to find Shadow.”

Roman looked down at the man in his arms with concern in his eyes. He didn’t like how Virgil had looked when he was torturing Remus. He couldn’t stand the anger and hatred in his lover’s eyes. But, he knew from experience that one the musician put his mind to something there was no changing it.

With a resigned sigh he nodded his head. “Fine. If you think you can handle it you can go back in. For now. We rest. Hot cocoa and cuddles for you.” He picked the other man bridal style and walked off with him, leaving their friends behind.

“Maybe we wanted hot chocolate too,” D called out after the heroes, amusement in his voice that had not found its way there in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to add another chapter to the story. We’ll see how it goes. Sorry this is kinda choppy. I had started it last week sometime (if not the week before) and got distracted and just finished it today. 😅


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are the same as the previous chapter

Remus screamed in terror and agony as Virgil used his powers to torture him again. He’d only been allowed a two hour reprieve and at this point he was seriously considering giving them the information they wanted. If only to get the pain to stop. He hated the feelings that Virgil was projecting on him. When had he become so powerful? When had he become able to do more than just cause anxiety and fear?

“This can’t be good for Virgil,” Roman commented, chewing on his nail again. Concern was etched on his face as he watched the interrogation. “Wait,” he lowered his hand and frowned, eyes focused on Virgil. “When did his eyes turn black? Why are his eyes black?”

Logan and Deceit moves closer to the window to see what Roman was talking about. Sure enough, the darker heroes eyes were pitch black. Something the others had never seen happen before.

Deceit cursed and ran into the room. He quickly grabbed the back of Virgil’s head and before anyone could register what was happening the musician was unconscious and being carried out of the cell.

Roman and Logan notes that once Virgil lost consciousness so did Remus. Neither would admit it, but it concerned them both slightly.

“What’s going on?” Roman took his boyfriend from the other and gently lay him down on the couch.

“If I didn’t stop him they could have both died.”

“That isn’t exactly a straight answer, D.”

“I’m not exactly a straight guy, Logan,” D smirked slightly and crossed his arms. “Anyway, what his eyes did. That’s something I remember from my dimension. When people were over using their powers their eyes would go black like that. It meant that they were nearing their mental breaking point. Whomever they were using their powers on at that time went brain dead right along with them.”

“Fuck...” Roman looked at Virgil with even more concern. “Is that why Remus passed out when Virgil did?”

“Either that or fatigue from how much V was putting him through.” The other heroes nodded in understanding. “I say give him until tomorrow and he should be okay. But I don’t want him using his powers in Remus again.”

“He shouldn’t need to if Remus is this bad off now. He should be more willing to give us the information we want. Right?” Logan looked from Virgil to Remus and then to D as he spoke.

“If we’re lucky. I’ll wake him up in an hour and try convincing him to return Remy. For now you guys should all get some rest. It’s pretty late.”

“You need rest as well, D.”

“I’ll get some rest. Don’t worry about me, Ro.”

The princely hero hesitated a moment before nodding his head and picking Virgil back up and heading to bed with him.

“I’ll take a nap on the couch here. You’ll need someone to monitor while you try to talk to Remus.”

D nodded his head and he and Logan hung out on the couch until it was time for him to try and talk to Remus.

***

“Roman, I’m fine!” Virgil sat on a bed in the medical unit. Roman has brought him in when he complained about a headache when he woke up. He had assured the other man that he was fine, but he wouldn’t listen.

When they arrived they had found Remy laying unconscious in one of the beds. Logan has informed them that D had been able to talk Remus into bringing the detective back by threatening to let Virgil loose on him again.

The anxious hero couldn’t believe he’d been that scary when he used his powers in Remus. To actually put such fear in the villain. It amazed and scared the hero.

“Stop yelling, love. You’ll wake up, Remy.”

Virgil glared at Roman, but didn’t raise his voice again. While he was mad at the other hero he didn’t want Remy to be made uncomfortable.

At least, not yet anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, cursing, death

“What the hell?!” Virgil and Deceit ran out from the kitchen area as the alarm sounded throughout the base. Both heroes made their way to the control room to see what the cause of the alarm was.

As they entered the room The spotted Logan getting up from one of the computers. “Downstairs. There was a breech in holding,” he called out over the alarm blaring.

The three men ran down the stairs to holding to find Roman and Remy unconscious on the ground near the door. Virgil stopped to check on the two unconscious heroes with Logan’s help.

Deceit moved further into the room and was met with a horrible sight. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the alarm system and turned it off so they could all think a bit clearer.

“No, mummy, I don’t want the mashed potatoes,” Roman groaned from where he lay on the floor.

“Roman, wake up,” Virgil shook him violently, letting out an annoyed sigh.

The princely hero slowly woke up, pushing himself up into a kneeling position and rubbing the back of his head. Remy came to shortly after, rubbing a sizable bruise on the side of his face.

“What happened?”

“Remus broke out somehow. Hayden told me to get you guys. I remember heading for the door and then darkness.”

“I came in here as soon as the alarm sounded and that trifling bitch whacked me with a tentacle.”

“Hayden’s dead,” Deceit walked back over to the others and crossed his arms. “Looks like Remus ripped him in half.”

“Did not need that visual,” Virgil grumbled.

“Logan, take Roman and Remy to the med lab and get them checked out. Make sure they didn’t sustain any concussions when they were attacked. Virgil, you go to the control room and do a search for Remus.”

“What’re you gonna do, D?”

“I’m going to clean up in here.”

“I should help. There might be clues that could be missed if we don’t process the room,” Logan stated.

“If there are any clues to help us figure out how he escaped they won’t disappear just because I moved a body and cleaned blood off the walls. Hayden’s body wasn’t even located near the computers or the cell. It will be fine.”

Logan hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and leading Roman and Remy to the med lab. Virgil walked out with them and made his way back to the control room. He would make Remus pay for this. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Deceit got to work removing Hayden’s body and cleaning blood and bits of body tissue off the wall. Just like Virgil he planned on making Remus pay for his crimes. He knew now that the man he had loved was long gone. That there was no hope of ever getting the watchmaker back. For now they needed to focus on finding and stopping him before he could start terrorizing the city again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back

Finding Remus was proving to be harder now than it had been when Bedrag was alive. Every time Virgil though he'd found the villain he would disappear. Remus wouldn't let them actually find him until he was ready to be found.

Letting out a heavy sigh the dark haired man leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He'd just sent an email to Rebellion, letting her know what was going on and telling her to be careful since they didn't know what Remus' end game was.

"You should get some rest," strong hands rested on his shoulders and began to gently knead the stress out of tense muscles.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Virgil groaned.

"You're a stubborn one. You probably wouldn't even rest then," Roman chuckled.

"You're right. How's your head doing?"

"I'm okay. No damage."

“Good to hear.”

Both men remained quiet for quite some time. The silence between the broken only when a proximity alarm went off, notifying them that Remus was near. They looked at each other and nodded, the taller of the two biting his lip slightly. 

This was it. The final boss battle. They would be going up against his brother. Roman has no doubt that they could defeat their former friend. He just feared what the cost would potentially be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. I know. I’ve been dealing with mental health stuff and kinda fell outa sync with this story. 4 more chapters then this series is done. I’ll finish up what I have in the works right now; then go on to the prequel series.


	24. Chapter 24

_Seven_

It had been over seven years since Patton went missing. Over seven years that led up to this moment. This standoff between the heroes and their former colleague.

Deceit couldn’t help but wonder if this had been Bedrag’s end goal. Had the other wanted them to fight their best friend? Or was he giving his other half more credit than he deserved?

_Six_

Six months of plotting. They’d kept him in that god forsaken cell for six months. That entire time he planned each of their deaths. He had knocked Roman out so he could savor ripping Hayden in half. Remy has to go down as well. No need to kill either of them right away.

His main goal after six months was to just get out of that damn building.

_Five_

It had taken five weeks to get a pinpoint on Remus’ whereabouts. He’d used his portals to pop in and out of their dimension and it had started to grate on Virgil’s nerves to the point that he’d considered just hitting the streets to look for the maniac.

_Four_

It had been four days since Virgil and Logan had last slept. Both for different reasons. Virgil, because he was searching for Remus. Logan, because the sight of Hayden’s mutilated body brought back memories of Gry laying on the exam table dead by his powers; of the look on Patton’s face when Bedrag pulled the trigger.

Roman was concerned about his boyfriend and his friend. He would have been concerned about his brother, but he knew that the man he once called brother was no longer in that body.

_Three_

Three hours too long. That’s how long it took them to get to the town Remus had appeared in. There was no doubt in their minds that he would be long gone before they got to him. But he wasn’t. And there was a body count.

_Two_

Two minutes into the fight and Deceit had been able to evacuate the rest of the town with the help of Virgil. Once the last person was gone they got into the fight that was currently underway.

Five against one would seem like uneven odds; and they were. Just not in the heroes’ favor.

A tentacle came out of nowhere and sent Deceit flying through a portal, much as it had done Remy all those years ago.

_One_

It seemed like just one second.

Remus was distracted by Remy.

Roman ran him through with his sword. 

A tentacle made for Roman.

Virgil pushes the princely hero out of the way.

“Virgil!” Roman and Logan called out as the hero was dragged into the portal and it closed behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

_One_

Villain laying dead in the street.

Hero on his knees with tears in his eyes.

_Two_

Brothers torn apart by powers beyond their control. Both having lost the men they loved dearly.

Lovers separated be dimensions and time.

Friends lost and unable to return home.

_Three_

Heroes left in the pouring rain to protect a city.

Heroes lost because of one man’s secrets.

_Four_

Days without a word spoken. All three men too devastated and heartbroken.

_Five_

Weeks since Remus’s death. Roman still unable to speak.

_Six_

Million people tune into the news conference as the heroes of Sandersville unmask themselves and a beloved actor promises to devote himself entirely to protecting the innocent.

_Seven_

Men attack a young girl with powers. Remy becomes paralyzed as he saves her.

_Eight_

New heroes join the three men. Logan stays at the base with Remy while Roman and the others patrol the streets. The girl Remy saves being one of the hardest working of the new recruits.

_Nine_

Long nights spent without sleep. Logan is now sure that his invention works and turns the machine on.

_Ten_

...nothing


	26. Epilogue

Logan and Remy sat silently at the control panel. The latter of the two absently sipping a coffee as they watched the vitals for the dozen or so heroes currently running around the world. Logan opened his mouth to say something when a loud crackle sounded behind him.

Both men turned in stared in shock as a dark haired man, covered in scars, walked through a portal.

***

Roman came back to the base as fast as he could, per Logan’s request. “Is everything okay, pocket protector?” He called out as he made his way to the main communication room. “Did you miss... me?” He stopped in his tracks and stared at the three men in the room, looking as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Virgil...”

“Hey, Princey.”

Roman ran over to his lost love and hugged him tightly, tears running down his face. “It’s you. It’s really you. You’re back,” he peppered the shorted man’s face with kisses, holding his face between his hands.

Virgil’s hand moved over Roman’s and he gave the former actor a testy smile and nodded his head. “Yeah. It’s me.”

“H-how long has it been? Where have you been? How did you get back? Where’s Deceit?”

Virgil took one of Roman’s hands and led him to the kitchen area. Sitting together they filled each other in on the events of the last twenty years of their lives. And of Deceit’s sacrifice to get Virgil back home.


End file.
